A multicast and/or broadcast service (MBS), also known as a multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS), provides content data to a plurality of users who desire to receive such a service in a communication network. For example, the content data may include movies, games, files, software programs, or TV programs, and may be provided by one or more content providers.
Conventionally, a plurality of Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Networks (MBSFNs) may each provide the MBMS. For example, two separate MBSFNs may provide the same MBMS (broadcasting service). Accordingly, base stations within a MBSFN provide data with respect to the MBMS to a user equipment (UE). Each base station corresponds to a cell, the area to which a base station provides signals. Therefore, all the cells included in a MBSFN may provide the MBMS data. Conventionally, when a user moves from one MBSFN to another, the conventional transmission schemes might result in service continuity problems. For example, if a user moves across the boundary of one MBSFN to a new MBSFN, UE needs to disconnect from a cell in the current MBSFN and hand off to a cell in the new MBSFN. The handoff process requires the UE to stop receiving the MBMS data in a current cell, connect to another cell in the new MBSFN, search for the service information of the MBMS in the cell of the new MBSFN, and start to receive the MBMS again.